The Simpsons Arcade Game
The Simpsons Arcade Game lub po prostu The Simpsons – gra komputerowa z gatunku bijatyk stworzona przez firmę Konami, wydana po raz pierwszy 4 marca 1991 roku w formie automatu do gier. Gra została stworzona w lutym 1990, w grudniu tego roku była testowana w Chicago oraz Illnois (które znajduje się w pobliżu amerykańskich oddziałów Konami w Bufallo Grove). Jest drugą grą opartą na serialu Simpsonowie, zaraz po Bart vs. the Space Mutants, od której znacznie się różni. Styl gry przypomina Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, która została wydana w 1989 roku i wykonana przez tę samą firmę, Konami. Gra umożliwia graczom przejęcie kontroli nad czterema członkami rodziny Simpsonów, którzy walczą z wrogami, aby uratować porwaną Maggie. Grę przekonwertowano na Commodore 64 oraz MS-DOS tuż po powstaniu wersji arcadowej. Gameplay jak i cała idea zainspirowała koncern EA Games do stworzenia remake'a dla iPhone'a. Gra została ponownie wydana na Xbox Live Arcade 3 lutego 2012 roku i PlayStation Network 7 lutego 2012 roku. Grę usunięto z dystrybucji PSN w 2013 roku wraz z grą X-Men i później w XBLA. Fabuła Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa i Maggie wybierają się na spacer po mieście. Po drodze mijają sklep jubilerski, który jest rabowany przez Waylona Smithersa. W trakcie ucieczki Smithers zderza się z Homerem, w wyniku czego z rąk wypada mu cenny klejnot. Diament wpada do ust Maggie niczym smoczek, zaś Smithers decyduje się ją porwać. W międzyczasie wysyła swoich podwładnych, aby powstrzymali rodzinę dziewczynki przed próbą ratunku. Akcja rozgrywa się podobnie na pozostałych poziomach, które mają miejsce w Krustylandzie, Tawernie Moe, a nawet w krainie marzeń. Na samym końcu Simpsonowie docierają do Elektrowni Jądrowej w Springfield, gdzie przeciwko nim stoi nie tylko Smithers, ale też pan Burns. Po pokonaniu wroga i uratowaniu Maggie rodzina wyrzuca diament i wraca do domu. Gameplay thumb|200px|left|Wspólny atak bohaterów The Simpsons Arcade Game jest side-scrollingowym beat'em upem dla maksymalnie czterech graczy, gdzie każdy może wybrać innego członka rodziny Simpsonów: Homera bijącego się na pięści, Marge uderzającą odkurzaczem, Barta jeżdżącego na deskorolce oraz Lisę atakującą skakanką. Oprócz standardowych ciosów i skoków gracze mogą ze sobą współpracować, tworząc wspólny atak, który różni się w zależności od używanych postaci. Przykładowo Homer może podnieść Barta i wykorzystać go w walce wręcz, lecz gdy użyje swoich sił z Marge, zaczyna nią kręcić w kółko, tworząc potężny atak. thumb|200px|right|Minigra z udziałem Barta Gracze mogą zbierać jedzenie, które odnawia pasek życia, oraz podnosić z ziemi przedmioty i rzucać nimi w przeciwników. Dzięki niektórym obiektom na krótki czas uzyskują dodatkowe moce. Bohaterowie otrzymują niewielką liczbę żyć, które tracą w chwili, gdy znika pasek życia. Jeśli graczowi skończą się wszystkie życia, ma 20 sekund na wykorzystanie kredytu, w przeciwnym razie gra się skończy. W niektórych miejscach w grze bohaterowie rywalizują ze sobą, są to zazwyczaj minigry wymagające szybkiej reakcji w celu uzyskania jak największej liczby punktów. Gdy podczas rozgrywki gracz przestanie się poruszać, postacie zaczną kierować swoje wypowiedzi bezpośrednio do niego (z wyjątkiem Homera, który będzie ziewać). Dla przykładu, Marge zapyta się o swoją fryzurę ("How's my hair?"), Bart spróbuje dowiedzieć się, kim jesteśmy ("Who the hell are you?"), a Lisa będzie stroić miny ("Ha ha, made you look!"). Jednym z ciekawych gagów jest Marge pokazująca uszy królika podobne do tych z Life in Hell, komiksu Matta Groeninga. Galeria The_Simpsons_Arcade_Game 1.jpg|Scena z gry, w której Maggie zostaje porwana The_Simpsons_Arcade_Game 2.jpg|Rodzina w akcji Ciekawostki * Jest to jeden z nielicznych beat'em upów z serii. Został zainspirowany Final Fight wydanym przez Capcom w 1989 roku. * W wersji Arcade w szóstym etapie są dwa roboty, natomiast w wersji DOSowej jest tylko jeden robot. Kategoria:Gry en:The Simpsons Arcade Game